Binding Love
by Whispering-Willow08
Summary: Jumin enjoys sending up new outfits for his love to try on, and she enjoys following the instructions that come with them. [Based on Jumin's Day 8 bad ending]


Binding Love

Jumin sits before me, legs crossed, dark eyes piercing through the shadow created by his loose bangs and a ghost of a smirk on his normally serious mouth. I am standing before him wearing the simple white dress he had sent up to me while he was at work. My hands are bound behind my back with a silky red ribbon and I meet his smoldering gaze with an inviting look of my own.

"Come closer," he instructs in a low, husky voice.

I do as I am told, taking slow steps, the expensive red heels he insisted I wear clicking loudly against the polished wooden floor. I stop when the hem of my dress brushes against his knees, leaving only the smallest of spaces between us.

He takes the seam between two fingers as though he is examining the quality. "It suits you. I trust you followed my instructions?"

I can't help but smirk at this. The dress had been delivered with a handwritten note, and, as ordered, I was wearing nothing beneath it. "Of course," I tell him. "I always do as I'm told."

Jumin gives me a once-over, reviewing everything from the shining shoes to the way I had styled my hair. He gives a curt nod of approval and sets his feet firmly on the floor. Leaning back into the plush velvet, he catches my eye and gives me a simple, one-word command. "Sit."

The surly tone of his voice sends a shiver down my spine and I raise my knee, wedging my leg between his and the soft arm of the chair. I adjust my other leg and lower myself to sit on his lap. My heart skips a beat as I feel a hardness pressing roughly against my bare thigh and I take in a sharp breath. Letting it out slowly, I lean forward and let my lips just barely brush against his earlobe. "What can I do for you, Mr. Han?"

His hand drops to my thigh, the tips of his fingers disappearing beneath the skirt of my dress. Giving my thigh a soft squeeze elicits a soft moan from deep within my throat. Jumin leans forward, his sharp chin resting against my shoulder as he presses his lips against my neck. Despite his piercing gaze, his lips are soft and hot against my sensitive skin. He moves his hand up, stopping just outside my entrance.

"I would tell you to prepare yourself for me," he whispers huskily as he slides his finger along my slit, taking in my wetness, "but it seems you're a bit ahead of me."

His breath is hot against my skin and I respond by rolling my hips against his hardened length through his tailored suit. His finger enters me and he swirls it teasingly. I bite my lip, my head tilting back at the feeling, and I let out a breathy sigh of pleasure that is like music to Jumin's ears. He continues to move his finger, coating it with wetness before sliding in a second. He drags his fingertips against my walls and a shudder, wanting my hands to be free so I can reciprocate. My mobility is limited in this position, but I don't think he's quite done toying with me.

I make a sound to let him know he is hitting the right spot and he grunts lowly in response. His stoic composure is beginning to unravel, as it usually does when we become intimate. He removes his fingers from me slowly and brings his hand up in front of his face, admiring the coating on them. He locks eyes with me and the breath catches in my throat as he places his fingers in his mouth, drawing them out slowly.

With a wicked smirk, he leans forward and hovers his lips over mine, just barely brushing against them. "You taste wonderful," he says and catches my lower lip between his teeth. He nibbles at it lightly, flicking his tongue. I open my mouth for him as his hand trails back down beneath my skirt. He unzips his pants, releasing his erection. I shift my hips and he takes a sharp breath. His hands move to my waist and he squeezes it tightly as he raises me up without breaking the kiss.

My entrance is aligned with him, hovering there as his kiss becomes more heated. The waiting in limbo becomes almost uncomfortable and I try to shift my hips but he holds onto them firmly, restricting my movements. After a moment, he breaks the kiss, panting lightly.

A sultry smirk slowly spreads across his mouth. "And now you will sit," he instructs and pushes my hips down with a force that tears a loud cry of pleasure from my throat.

When he is fully inside of me, I rock my hips against him as hard as my limited mobility will allow. The pleasure from the sensation nearly drives me over the edge instantly and an almost animalistic grunt is ripped from Jumin's throat. His arms wrap tightly around my waist, pulling me flush against his body and I rest my chin against his shoulder, squeezing my eyes shut at the feeling as he hits deep inside of me.

The clothing is a barrier between us, and I want to feel his warmth. His high-end suit never fails to turn me on, but it is nothing compared to his nakedness.

"Jumin," I say breathily, almost begging.

He smirks, shifting to catch my lips in a deep kiss as his hands move to toy with the silk ribbon binding my wrists. "Shall I release you?"

"Please," I beg and move my hips again, pulling him deeper inside of me.

He gasps at the feeling and the ribbon unravels, falling to the floor. My arms instantly move to wrap around his neck and I pull him into a hard kiss. His hands grip the bottom of my dress and he begins to pull it up. I raise my arms and he tugs the dress over my head in one swift motion. I push his suit jacket off his shoulders and, after removing his tie, make quick work of the buttons on his shirt. After pushing the high-end fabric from his shoulders, my hands run over his hard chest, feeling every muscle, taut with arousal.

Jumin's hands run up and down my smooth back, the heat from them leaving fiery trails on my skin. I grip his shoulders, kneading them as his thrusts up into me again. The restricted mobility appears to be getting to him as he grunts more from frustration than pleasure, and he grips my waist again, pulling me up and off of him. The loss leaves me feeling empty and unsatisfied but I back up from the chair and place my feet on the ground as he nudges me off.

He stands and his unbuttoned pants fall to his ankles. Stepping out of them, he places a firm hand on my back and directs me towards his bed. "I can make much better use of you here," he says huskily, making me shiver.

Elizabeth the 3rd is spread out leisurely on his silk comforter and he scoops her up quickly, depositing her in the other room. "She's far too innocent to see this," he explains.

I laugh and seat myself on the edge of his bed. "Do I get to keep my hands free this time?"

"Where would the fun be in that?" he asks and produces a pair of handcuffs from the drawer on his bedside table.

I smirk and lay back, allowing him to chain me to his headboard. I arch my back, puffing my chest as he admires the fullness of it. He climbs on top of me, hands resting firmly on both sides of my head. He bends down, lips hovering over mine, his hot breath brushing my cheek.

"You are mine." His voice is low, domineering. His possessiveness heightens my arousal even more and I let his name fall from my lips in a breathy whisper.

He bends down, slamming lips against mine, his tongue entering my mouth with the gasp he brings out. Unable to wait any longer, he thrusts his thick erection deep inside me and a loud cry of pleasure is ripped from my throat.

He is on his knees, his hands holding firmly onto my hips as my legs wrap around his waist. He thrusts into me hard and fast, watching my breasts as they bounce with the force of his thrusts. He groans in pleasure and I watch the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and rolling down his cheeks. He locks eyes with me and the pleasure begins to coil tightly in my stomach. I moan hotly, my legs tightening around him as the feeling begins to grow in intensity.

"Jumin!" I cry, my back arching with a spasm as my arms fight hard against their restraints. My orgasm hits with such a power that for a moment all I can do is squeeze my eyes shut and take in jagged, panting breaths.

He continues to push himself deep inside of me, allowing me to ride it out until I am left shuddering, and my body racing with electricity. He pulls out of me, leaning down to lock eyes with me, his hair brushing against my cheeks.

"Very good," he says lowly, "but I'm not finished with you yet."

"What would you like, Mr. Han?" I ask, my voice thick from the pleasure.

He reaches over my head and undoes one of the handcuffs, allowing me to sit up on my knees before chaining my hands behind my back once more. "I expect you to finish me off," he instructs and I smirk. He always enjoys it more when I am bound, allowing him to have almost complete control over me, and the more I am tied up, the more I enjoy it as well.

I lean forward and take his slick length into my mouth, swirling my tongue over his head the way he likes. His hand moves to the top of my head and he grips my hair as I bob my head up and down, taking in as much of him as I can. As I move my tongue, he begins to pant, tugging at my hair and letting out harsh grunts. He struggles to keep still, moving his hips slightly to push himself further into my mouth, and as I give him a good hard suck, my mouth fills with his thick, hot release. I swallow as much as I can and pull back, letting some dribble down my chin the way he likes.

He chuckles and brushes my chin with the pad of his thumb. "Very good," he says once he has caught his breath. He leans down to catch my lips in a soft kiss, placing his hands behind my back to free me from the handcuffs. As soon as I am free, I drape my arms over his shoulders and give him a sweet kiss.

"Anything else, Mr. Han?" I ask playfully, a coy smile teasing my lips.

He rests his hands against the curve of my waist and shifts to lie down, pulling me down beside him. "I think that's enough for tonight. Rest. You've earned it."

"Thank you," I say as I move to lie against his chest. His arm drapes loosely over me and I can hear his heart rate slow as he relaxes.

"I'm going to have another outfit sent to you tomorrow," he informed me. "I think I'd like to see you in something with a little more…lace."

I smile and place a light kiss on his chest. "I look forward to it."

 **I'll never understand how the bad ending with Jumin is "bad". Hope you enjoyed the heavy smut inspired from it!**


End file.
